


Mentally Screaming in Agony

by dragonpotter



Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Category: Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter
Summary: Fictober 2020 Day 14 - “Would you look at this?”Sue’s thought process from Carrie’s death was panicked, to say the least.
Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946611
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Mentally Screaming in Agony

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: this is inspired almost entirely by the novel, but I like the idea the 70s movie and the musical had that Chris and Billy died before That happened, and Carrie ended up dying afterwards. So I’m doing that.

‘Would you look at this.’ Sue thought as she came down Carlin Street. ‘The dumpiest place in town is in an even worse state.’

All the houses’ windows had been shut and the porch lights were all off. Various items, mostly cars or trash cans had been set on fire. But not the White residence. Mrs. White’s lights were still on, and inside, someone was screaming. Then things went silent for a moment, then the voice started screaming again. It was Carrie. 

“MOMMA!”

Carrie stumbled out of the house, the pig’s blood dried to her hair, her dress torn beyond what a normal seamstress could repair, tears streaming down her face. A large hole was in her gut, Sue noticed, and more blood than what should have been a part of Chris’ plan was trickling down Carrie. 

Sue knew something awful had happened. That Mrs. White did something unthinkable to Carrie. And now Mrs. White was dead. 

And Carrie would be, too, soon. 

Carrie managed to cross the street before kneeling down, clutching her stomach and crying a horrible, ugly sob. 

‘Sue, this is your fault.’ the other girl told herself. ‘You could have left this all at an apology. You could have said something in the locker room. You could have showed her an ounce of kindness once in your life. Now Carrie White’s going to die.’

It was at that moment Carrie screamed again. 

Only when she did, she never open her mouth. But still, an agonizing screech split through Sue’s mind, and cries of “You did this!” and “O dirty trick!” and “MOMMA!” terrified Sue. Carrie was dying and at this point, calling the ambulance would do nothing. 

When the tunnel flashed before Sue’s eyes and Carrie grew limp in her arms, Sue wasn’t sure if she was screaming or Carrie’s crying was still ringing in her ears. 


End file.
